Ohana
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Porque siempre tendrás una oportunidad. No creas que eres tu única familia ya que solo no la encuentras aún. [Fic no-participante del reto "Welcome to Disney" del foro "Dex Holders del Prof. Oak"]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Notas:** Este fic es para publicidad del: "Welcome to Disney" del foro: "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".

 **Aclaración:** Basado en la esencia de Lilo & Stitch. Serie de Drabbles.

* * *

 **I. Sola**

—Muy bien niños deben hablar para la clase siguiente de su familia— fue la tarea asignada por aquella maestra de inglés ya que estaban empezando con aquel vocabulario. Era un encargo que les ayudaría para no estresarlos y así de paso pudieran pasar tiempo en familia.

Todos parecían animados por aquella importante tarea excepto una pequeña niña la cual veía a la pizarra con una leve mueca. Familia. Suspiró suavemente antes de levantarse, porque ella no tenía familia.

Iris, desde que podía recordar era una niña la cual no tuvo hogar, si bien sabe que en algún momento debía tener padres; ella no los recordaba. Lo único que lograba recordar era cuando ella fue llevada a cierto lugar. Creció en las frías paredes de un orfanato y es que no solo aquel frio que le calaba los huesos le lastimaba sino también que el crecer entre tantos niños hacía que nunca tuviera a alguien que la cuidara solo a ella.

Se levantó del escritorio al escuchar la campana indicando la hora de salida, como si estuviera en piloto automático empezó a moverse, esquivando a los demás. No era tan difícil porque ella era aquel bicho raro de clase. _La negra, la fea, la tonta…_ tantos apodos que tenía pero no es como si le lastimaran porque para hacerlo deberían ser peores porque podía ser todo aquello pero no le afectaría si ella no quería. Porque ella era ella y ya. Una niña huérfana y pobre.

Salió y empezó a caminar rumbo a Ciudad Opelucid como siempre, veía a los lados y escuchaba cada cosa que podía. Seguí pensando en lo que debería exponer para el salón y aun así no se le ocurría. Pese a ver las hojas caer podía divisar un nido de aves ahí. Pese a caminar por el concreto apreciaba varias familias así.

Era como si sola estuviera en aquel mundo. _Su única familia era ella._

* * *

 **II. Drayden**

Desde que él era alcalde de Opelucid recuerda que las cosas mejoraron en aquel lugar, desde los sistemas que estaban por colapsar hasta las deudas que se tenían en otras ciudades. Era una buena noticia el saber aquello y más por sus ciudadanos. _Porque un alcalde es como un padre;_ el cual vela por sus miles de hijos.

Este año, revisaría como iban los servicios de seguridad social —asilos, orfanatos, hospitales, y demás—, su agenda se haría apretada con todas esas visitas pero las cumpliría como lo tenía pensado. Se tardó al menos cuatro horas visitando a los adultos mayores. Pese a no tener lo mejor parecían bastante felices y animados entre ellos. Le daba gusto pero a la vez lastima ver como ciertas personas abandonaban a sus padres.

Y si bien eso le hizo sentir sentimental la próxima parada sería peor. El orfanato.

Nunca entendería como un padre podría abandonar a su hijo en aquel lugar, porque si bien adoptaban siempre buscaban a los niños más pequeños y nunca a los que superaban los dos años. Quizás por eso al acercarse el ambiente empezaba a rebosar de vida y juventud pero a la vez de dolor y sufrimiento. Ambas eran tan contradictorios pero así era la vida. Una eterna dicotomía.

Cuando entro varios niños le vieron curioso como si quisiera adoptar o algo parecido, era obvio que le intentaron impresionar algunos saludándolo o contándole de ellos. Muchos se acercaron excepto una niña que no pasaba de los seis años —quien acababa de llegar—.

Ella ya sabía cada etapa que conllevaba el adoptar, cualquier pequeño se podía ganar el corazón de alguien y tener una familia. Quizás si ella hubiera llegado con menos de un año con tantos meses tendría una familia. Siempre quiso una pero nadie la quería a ella. _Estaba sola._ No le importó el recién llegado decidió mantenerse al margen y quedar de lado.

Hubiera funcionado de no ser porque él la vio. La notó. Simplemente no había podido evitar voltear para ver si no había más niños. _Y ahí estaba ella._

* * *

 **III. Burgh**

Él era un artista cuya pasión iba encaminada a cada acción de su vida. Sus cuadros, esculturas e incluso la decoración de su casa. ¿Una palabra para describir al famoso Burgh? Posiblemente sería: _extravagante._ Así se le podría decir y es que lo era. Su creatividad era como una bomba de colores que podría iluminar por completo la ciudad.

Pero justo en aquel momento estaba dedicando su pasión hacia otra clase de arte. _El amor._

Ella, era su musa. Su inspiración. Y verla tan feliz en aquel blanco sofá con un sobre en las manos no hizo más que hacerle sentir tantas cosas en poco tiempo. Aquel día inusual había decidido sacarse sangre para hacerse una prueba de embarazo. Y habían llegado los resultados hace poco al apartamento de ambos.

 _Ellos deseaban que un nuevo ser llegará a su vida. Un hijo._

Dicen por ahí que las grandes alegrías pueden venir cargadas de tristeza. Porque ella estaba segura de que estaba ya en periodo de gestación pero aquel examen decía algo diferente. No había nada. Era la tercera vez que pasaba aquello y nada. ¿Estaría algo mal?

Él no necesitaba saber el contenido de aquella carta porque sabía que era, podía verlo en ella. Sonrió melancólicamente antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla—. Está bien, no pienses en eso.

Y es que estaría bien pero ambos lo deseaban, lo deseaban con fuerzas pero aquello no era suficiente. Burgh, sabía que uno de los dos era estéril porque solo eso explicaría que no tuvieran al menos uno ya en cinco años de matrimonio.

Pero fue ahí donde lo pudo ver. Donde lo pudo visualizar—. ¿Y si adoptamos?— Preguntó en medio de los mimos que le daba a su amada esposa. No sabía si era la mejor pregunta del mundo o si la hacía en un mal momento pero todas sus dudas se fueron cuando ella le dio un suave beso.

* * *

 **IV. Elesa**

Su carrera siempre fue en ascenso, el ser una modelo, actriz reconocida de Nimbasa pero todas aquellas cosas dejaban de ser brillantes comparadas con el hombre que amaba. Hace bastante tiempo que ambos dejaron de ser famosos. Poca gente reconocía a la modelo o al artista.

Cuando se casó con él fue de lo mejor era como si las estrellas y los astros bendijeran esa unión demasiado _rara_. Porque si Elesa amaba algo de él era su _rareza_. Y ahora que pasaban por un mal momento como siempre solo, Burgh, le hizo sonreír. ¿Adoptar? Nunca había pensado en ello.

Pero… no le molestaría hacerlo. No sonaba malo y a decir verdad darle hogar a alguien sería lo mejor.

Un mes pasó de aquello y aún lo podía recordar, a estas alturas se había enterado que ella era infértil y por eso nunca pudo quedar. Ya sabiendo eso se resignó de alguna manera pero no a su sueño de tener una feliz familia.

* * *

 **V. Padrino**

Iris se encontraba corriendo de un lugar para otro riendo, si uno se fijaba en la escena la chica huía de un pequeño cachorro el cual le perseguía para _atacarla_ aunque considerando el tamaño del canino no podría hacer más que cosquillas con aquella dentadura.

La vida de aquella niña había cambiado porque pese a seguir viviendo en el orfanato el hecho de tener a alguien que la cuidara al menos los fines de semana le hacía sentir especial. Le hacía sentir como en aquel cuento del _patito feo_ ; ya que varios se burlaban de ella y ahora ella quien encontró su lugar con aquel hombre…

Simplemente nunca podría dejar de agradecer a su _padrino_ , Drayden, cuando lo vio pensó que quería adoptar algo parecido pero nunca espero ser apadrinada —que si bien no era una adopción hacía que el hombre se hiciera cargo de ella cuando podía, dado a que sus labores de alcalde no le darían más que los fines de semana libre—.

—A comer— indicó el mayor desde adentro de la casa.

La chica asintió pese a que el otro no le viera, tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos. Y entró.

Hace casi dos meses nunca hubiera imaginado tener tanta felicidad pero ahora la tenía. _Tenía una familia pequeña… o algo así._

* * *

 **VI. Iris**

Habían recorrido unos cuantos orfanatos. Cuatro para ser precisos pero siempre que trataban de adoptar a un bebé este ya estaba bajo tramites así notaron que los pequeños eran los que tenían más demanda de cualquier orfanato. Ese día en particular habían decidido ir al orfanato de Ciudad Opelucid.

—¿Y si no hay un bebé?— indagó Burgh curioso haciéndose la idea de que quizás no encontrarían y deberían hacerse la idea de que no cambiarían pañales en su vida —aunque si se ponía así no era algo tan malo—.

Ella solo suspiró para luego cerrar sus ojos como si tratará de pensar en algo—. Pues entonces adoptaremos a un niño mayor pero que no supere los diez— murmuró al final ya que quería un hijo y sabía que podría tenerlo y sabía que hoy era el día. Podía sentirlo.

Cuando bajaron del auto llego a aquel lugar, estaba más cuidado que los anteriores que habían ido y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tantos niños. Quizás no sería tan difícil tener a alguien mayor en casa. Aunque ahora tenía un dilema, ¿quién?

Ambos hablaron con varios niños, durante más de tres horas. Una de las cuidadoras del lugar no podía estar más que feliz al ver que ellos querían darle felicidad a un pequeño. Se notaba a leguas que esos dos darían todo por su pequeño.

Elesa suspiró, no encontraba a alguien que destacara por así decirlo y si por ella fuera se llevaría a todos pero entonces la vio. Ahí estaba ella. Una chica con cabellos enredados y unos profundos ojos de color marrón.

Se acercó a ella cuando pudo y le sonrió—. ¿Me dirías tu nombre pequeña?— preguntó con voz suave a lo cual la otra se sorprendió nadie nunca —excepto su padrino—, le había hablado y cuando aquella mujer lo hizo no pudo evitar sentirse tímida. ¿Sería posible que ella…

—Iris— respondió mientras pensaba para que quería saber su nombre. Su imaginación daba distintos escenarios y esperaba que uno fuera correcto aunque no sabía que pasaría si eso se concretaba.

—Qué bello nombre— comenta antes de pensar como seguir con aquella platica. Simplemente no pudo no encariñarse con ella. Iris. Un bello nombre para una niña que tenía una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol.

* * *

 **VII. Ohana**

El tiempo cambia y pasa, aproximadamente tres primaveras han pasado desde que su vida dio otro cambio el cual tomó bastante tiempo para que se acostumbrará.

Sintió como si aquello ya lo hubiera vivido. Le habían dejado de tarea una pequeña disertación de su familia. Iris, sonrió mientras pensaba que diría de su familia, _puede que sea pequeña y se podría decir que rota pero los amaba a los tres._ Simplemente no había podido desear tener una mejor familia.

Podría contar la vez en que fue con su _madre_ a un desfile de modas —pese a que le aburrió bastante aunque la comida compensó todo aquello—.

O quizás podía mencionar como ayudo a pintar hace unas semanas su cuarto ya que no le gustaba como estaba. Su padre le ayudo a hacer aquellos dibujos de dragones en las paredes y ella había hecho las flores.

O mejor aún podía hablar de su abuelo y su perro Axew. Había tantas cosas que podría contar de su familia. Simplemente no tenía manera de no sentirse emocionada porque tenía una.

Había esperado tanto sintiéndose sola y que nadie nunca la amaría pero… ahora lo veía, ahora lo sabía tenía una familia.

Una familia que gamas la dejaría o abandonaría. Siempre estaría junto con ella pese a todo.


End file.
